


[Podfic of] The Romcom Jobs

by knight_tracer



Category: Leverage
Genre: 5+1 Things, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Parker, Hardison, and Eliot lived out romcom tropes for a con, and one time they found themselves in one for real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Romcom Jobs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teaotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Romcom Jobs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878287) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> Cover art by dapatty!

Length: 26:38  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Romcom%20Jobs.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Romcom%20Jobs.m4b)

Or steaming here: 


End file.
